Love of a Life Time
by jessicalafee
Summary: A little One shot about Ennis and Jack life.


_Love of a Life Time_

_Hey!_

_So I'm not a really good writer and English is not my mother tongue but I hope I didn't do many mistakes. For people who are waiting for the rest of my stories of "__moi le veela__" I may be doing it but I got no inspiration right now._

_I wanted to write something about Jack and Ennis because I just love Brokeback Mountain. I hope you'll like my story and I have a question: __would you want to read a complete version of this One Shot? _

_While I was writing it I got so many ideas and I really wanted to get into it a bit more. But I don't want to do it if nobody is interested._

_So let me know if you are!_

_I don't own the characters or the world of Brokeback Mountain (if only…) all of this is from the great Anne Proulx._

_This is a male/male relationship with some hard themes, if you don't like it, don't read it. _

_Reviews are love!_

_Jessicalafee._

Ennis and jack were just walking around their house hand in hand. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. They were just happy to be with each other on this Christmas night. Ennis, for once, hadn't been with his girls and had left them to Alma and her new husband.

His girls understood that he just wanted some time alone with his man, because they knew Jack by now and loved him as if he was their dad too. But Alma couldn't understand. She had looked at him as if he was the worst person on earth because she thought that living the girls to spend his Christmas with that _Twist_, was as good as jumping in the fire of hell. Well, Ennis couldn't care less about what she thoughts.

He stopped thinking about his ex-wife knowing that it would bring up no good. Instead he looked at Jack, seeing the look on his face, the one that said he was the happiest man on earth right now. Ennis lived for those moments, and he was so glad that they could be together, finally. He felt a bit dizzy, when he realized that his Jack was right here with him. He would never go. They could live together at last.

After the postcard Jack sent him, he just wanted to go see him, spend time with him. They saw each other; they got on the mountain for a "fishing trip" together. And when Jack left again to go down to Texas, back to his little wife and his son, Ennis felt as bad as the first time he had left him. Seeing that shitty truck go away from him was like his gut tried to break free _again_. But he couldn't do anything. He had his own creepy life to get back to. Alma and his two girls. He loved the girls and he didn't want to hurt his wife even if he didn't love her.

Of course, there was also the fact that he was afraid of Jack getting hurt if they lived together. Images of Jack getting beaten by men with tire iron wouldn't leave his mind.

So he stayed with Alma and saw their wedding getting worse and worse with every fishing trip that weren't really fishing trips. He saw Jack only three times that year. It was really hard to spend a week of complete bliss with the love of your life (because not telling Jack or anybody, for that matter didn't mean that he didn't feel it. He loved Jack since Brokeback and that would never change.) and then go back to your life.

It took him a year and Jack being hurt to come to the realization that he was _really_ stupid. Alma wasn't happy with him, he could see something akin to hate in her eyes every time she saw a postcard coming from Childress.

"Maybe she knows", he thought, "maybe she can feel it, that I love someone else."

The girls even if they loved him, looked hurt every time he and Alma got into a fight and that tended to happen a lot.

Hell, he wasn't happy at all with this situation and wanted to cut himself in two to be able to always be with Jack without hurting anyone.

Even if he knew all that, he didn't do anything until he received a call from a classy woman he didn't know. Or thought he didn't know until she presented herself as Jack's wife, Lureen. For a second, he thought that she knew and wanted to confront him about being an horrible queer. Ennis began to panic a bit but she hadn't called for that, in fact it was worse. Jack had been hurt by one of the agricultural engines he was selling. His wife hadn't really said how bad it was, Ennis didn't gave her the time to. He plugged right into terror, images of Jack eyes closed, blood everywhere floating in his mind.

He asked urgently were he was, and when he got the address of the hospital he was in, he hung up. He didn't say a thing to his wife who was looking at him like he was completely crazy. Tears tried to make their way down his cheeks but he didn't let them. Doing that would mean to give in to the nightmares he had. He got into his truck and took off for Childress.

He got there in record time, saw Jack's wife and was laid to Jack's room. Turned up he only had a broken leg. It was good though, that he was in the hospital when Ennis arrived because seeing him here in Texas practically gave him a heart attack. Ennis had made his decision while he was driving at breakneck speed. He wouldn't let Jack oughta his sight ever again. And he kept his promise. He divorced and he and Jack had the sweet life they had dreamed about.

Jack, for his part, had never thought that Ennis would do something like that. If he had know he would have broke his damn leg before.

Even if it had been difficult, they faced a lot of problems to get their dream, they were so happy to finally have what they always wanted: each other.

Ennis got out of his reverie; he looked at the scenery, covered in snow. He squeezed Jack's hand and smiled.

He never felt happier than when he was with his man. If someone had told him he would have a perfect life with a lot of good businesses, good friends and a _husband_, he would have kicked him in the balls no less.

But now he would never change his life. He had what he always wanted.

Ennis looked at Jack again and kissed him slowly as to savor the taste of _his_ lover. He caressed his cheeks and Jack looked at him with the most beautiful smile of the world.

"A penny fer your thoughts Cowboy", he said.

"Nothin' to worry fer, rodeo. Was jus' thinkin' how good ya are t'me."

"Right back atcha Ennis" he smile and then grew more serious. "I love you".

Ennis smiled back and took Jack in his arms.

"I do too".

They stayed that way, not worrying about anything. They could live free now, be happy with their life and proud of what they achieved.

"Life is indeed sweet" thought Jack thinking about all the improvements in their relationship. Now he knew that Ennis loved him as much as he loved Ennis.

Jack thought of all the times they spent together since the faithful day when Ennis came in his hospital room after he broke his leg. When he saw him, his hair a complete mess, his face displaying his concern for him, Jack had been more than surprised. He was convinced that he was dead and in heaven. But he wasn't, Ennis had come just for him.

It had been one of the best days of his life. Ennis was here, and had hugged him as if he was afraid someone would take him away. He had held him and said something Jack had only dreamed to here from his Cowboy: "I love you".

Even if Ennis hadn't repeated the words a lot of time, Jack knew he loved him and that was all that mattered.

Jack shifted in Ennis arms, kissed him tenderly and moved to take his hands, leading him to the house.

Ennis grinned slightly and let himself being brought to their house. They would have a good Christmas meal and head to bed to spend the night like they loved to: making love until dawn. That was their way of celebrating and nobody could do anything about it. They were stronger that ever because they were soulmates.

In the horizon, Brokeback Mountain seemed to protect them with its shadow.

_I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Don't forget to answer my little question which is at the beginning of the One Shot! _

_I love you all _


End file.
